Banquete en la basura
by Cris Snape
Summary: Después de lo que ha hecho, Peter ni siquiera es bienvenido a las cloacas. Escrita para el cumpleaños de Potterfics.


**BANQUETE EN LA BASURA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_Mucky_ es la reina indiscutible de la alcantarilla. Es grande y fuerte, tiene un hermoso pelaje grisáceo, la cola larguísima y los ojos negros e inquisitivos. Se ha hecho fuerte gracias a su mandíbula poderosa y a su vertiginosa velocidad cuando se echa a correr. No es demasiado vieja, pero no hay nadie que le haga sombra. Y sus enemigos lo intentan bastante a menudo.

La vida en la cloaca es difícil y _Mucky_ lo sabe muy bien. Un día, cuando era muy pequeña y tenía que compartir la comida con sus compañeros de camada, decidió que ella y sólo ella sería la líder. Y le costó mucha sangre conseguirlo, pero finalmente resultó vencedora. Todo el mundo sabe que en el mundo animal, el más fuerte gana. Y _Mucky_ es la más fuerte, incluso después de que llegue a la alcantarilla alguien a quién se le supone más inteligencia que a ella.

_Colagusano_ no tiene ninguna intención de compartir tiempo y espacio con otras ratas. Puede que por fuera parezca uno de esos roedores, pero por dentro es todo un hombre hecho y derecho. Un hombre cobarde y traicionero que sabe que no debe salir a la superficie en mucho tiempo si no quiere dar con sus huesos en Azkaban. Y si para ello tiene que vivir en una cloaca durante meses, años incluso, lo hará sin dudarlo.

_Mucky_ desconfía de ella en cuanto la ve. Es una rata rara, poco acostumbrada a moverse por las aguas sucias del subsuelo de Londres. No tiene ni idea de dónde ha salido ni lo que pretende, pero no la quiere allí. Ni ella ni otras compañeras, rivales para algunas cosas pero aliadas cuando la situación lo requiere.

_Colagusano_, encogido en un rincón mientras se lame la cicatriz de su pata delantera, puede escuchar sus pequeñas tripas rugir y no es consciente de que no es bienvenido a aquel lugar. Lleva mucho tiempo dando vueltas por los oscuros corredores del alcantarillado de la ciudad y está cansado, agotado. Últimamente no ha hecho más que comer porquerías, pero constantemente se repite que el sacrificio merece la pena porque está sano y a salvo. Ese día, sin embargo, no puede sentirse demasiado bien porque es su cumpleaños y la única compañía con la que cuenta son un montón de ratas.

Ratas que se están preparando para atacarle.

_Mucky_ encabeza la acción. Muestra sus largos y afilados dientes y chilla en señal de advertencia. _"Si eres rápido igual sobrevives, intruso_", quiere decirle. Y aunque _Colagusano_ no puede entenderle, sabe que tiene que correr. Mucho.

Ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza la idea de transformarse en hombre y hechizar a ese montón de bichos horrendos. _Colagusano_ sólo corre y corre y cuando logra ponerse a salvo se pregunta en qué se ha convertido su vida. No es más que una rata gorda y fea que tiene que huir de ratas más gordas y feas que él para evitar que se lo coman vivo. Patético. Se repite nuevamente que merece la pena, que sigo vivo y que es Sirius quién está en Azkaban ocupando su lugar, pero algo en su interior se revuelve.

Es el viejo Peter, ése al que aún le queda un poco de dignidad después de convertirse en lo que es ahora. Peter le grita que ya está bien de vivir como una rata, que haga honor de su valor Gryffindor y afronte la vida como un hombre, pero _Colagusano_ no quiere escucharle. Peter ni siquiera le recuerda que es un traidor ni le insta a entregarse a las autoridades, sólo le sugiere que hay otras formas de hacer las cosas. Pero _Colagusano_ se limita a seguir corriendo cuando escucha los grititos de las ratas acercándose por el corredor.

Durante un instante se acuerda de los buenos tiempos, cuando corría por Hogwarts en compañía de sus amigos. Piensa en la habilidad de James sobre la escoba, la arrogancia divertida de Sirius y la amabilidad de Remus y vuelve a oír a Peter gritando en su interior. Le dice que se calle, que todo eso quedó atrás y que actuó correctamente porque sigue vivo y eso es lo que importa y Peter guarda silencio y le deja correr en paz.

No tardará en volver al ataque, pero al menos _Colagusano_ tendrá unas semanas de paz.

Y _Mucky_, que al fin ha conseguido expulsar al invasor de su territorio, vuelve corriendo sobre sus pasos y se dispone a disfrutar de un gran banquete entre la basura. Se lo ha ganado a pulso.

**FIN**


End file.
